FAMILY UNDER ROOTS
by yatie87
Summary: its about a teenage girl who just find out who her real mom was...


FAMILY UNDER ROOTS

By: Yati

My name is Emily Cooper. I am 19 years old. I live in Lawrence, Kansas with my father. I never meet my mother except her photo that my father keeps just for me. They were divorced when I was still a baby. My father told me that they were divorce because she wants to follow her dream. She wants to keeps her carrier. She never called or meets me as long as I can remember. But I'm okay with it. I still have my father. He's everything to me. He is my father, my mother, my brother and my best friend. We live in a regular house at the end of Lawrence hallway. Even I live with my father; I stay in hostel in local college in Chicago. Every semester break I will drive back home to spent time with my dad.

My dad work as federal agent since before I was born. He never tells me about his job, what his assignment. 'If I tell you, I have to kill you,' he said. I know he wills never hurt me but I also know how important this job to him. I've been raise up to protect myself. My dad teaches me almost everything how to protect myself and certain thing about good and bad. I'm glad that my dad taught me that. Because of him, I raising as a good, strong girl. My dad never asks me to be like him. He wants me to follow my own dream and he will never stop me whatever decision I made even if I want to be like him.

I drive my car back home from the college. The car was a gift from my grandparents; my dad's parent after I got into college. My grandfather has his own business outside Kansas. He is a well man. But my father didn't like to follow his father step and he wants to be a cop so he can save as many people he can and stop criminal. My grandparent didn't agree with his decision and argued with him. But after I was born, the fights between them automatically stop and together they raise me up to be what I become now. My dad refused his parents help when they give almost everything to me. So my grandparents help me in certain things that they can help and my dad can't say no to it. I know that I can ask for anything to my grandparents but I've been taught by my dad to work by ourselves if we want something and that's what I did.

It's almost dark when I stop my car in front of the house. The house is dark so I figure my dad is still at work. I get my bag in the back seat and walk to the house.

"Hey Emily, Is it a semester break already?" Mrs. Fuller, our neighbor asks from her front door. Mrs. Fuller is 38 years old. Married to Lucas Fuller and moved here almost 5 years now. They have a daughter who still studies in high school. I smile to her, leave my bag in the front door and walk to her house.

"Mrs. Fuller. Hi. Yeah, its semester break and I want to spend my free time at home." I answered.

"How many time that I told u to call me Sarah? I'm not that old u know." She said. I smile to her and give her a hug.

"I'm just being respect to you, that's all."

"Well, don't. You are same age as my sister."

"And you are almost the same age as my dad."

"That doesn't count."

I give her wide smile.

"David never stops talking saying that you coming home since last week," she said.

"He did?" I ask.

"Yeah, He's really happy that you are coming home,"

"Well, I'm glad to be home too,"

"Your father is not home yet. Do you want to come in while waiting for your father?" Sarah asks.

"Uhh... I don't think so. I have my own key. I'll wait for him in the house. Thanks anyway," I answered.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asks again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I better go. It's getting dark. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Fuller,"

"Sarah."

"Alright, alright . . . nice to see you again, Sarah."

"That's better." I smile.

"Say hi to Mr. Fuller and Melinda, okay," I said.

"Sure. Nice to see you too, Emily,"

I walk back to the house. Take the bag, unlock the door and step in. Sign 'Welcome Home' were hanging on the wall. I smile looking at the sign. I'm sure my dad spent time this morning before he gone to work to hang the sign. I walk to my room beside the kitchen and place my bag on the bed before I let myself fall on the bed. I choose this room when we moved here 10 years ago. It's easy for me to walk around the house and I have my own bathroom. My dad's room is in the second floor. He trusts me to have my own room in the first floor. After a few minute lying down, I get up take the towel and having a nice, long shower after a long ride home.

I was just changing my clothes when I heard the front door shut.

"Emily?" I heard my dad called from the living room. I walk out from my room to the living room.

"Hey, you're home early?" I said when I saw my dad standing in the living room.

"I got home as soon as I can today just to see my angel," he said before giving me a really huge hug until I feel I can't breathe.

"Dad, you do realize that you are three times bigger than me?" I ask hardly in his arms.

"Yeah, so?"He asks back.

"You suffocating me," I said. He let me go immediately.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Great. Much better after I got home," I answered and smile.

"How about you?" my turn to ask.

"Same old, same old," he answered.

"Dad!" I give him grumpy look.

"What? I'm telling the truth," he answered and smile. I just shake my head for him.

"I brought us dinner. Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Starving," I answered back. Dad just laugh hear my answered.

"Alright, why don't you get it ready? I want to take a shower. Then we can eat together," he said.

"Okay. Sure,"

Dad gives me a kiss on my forehead and walk upstairs to his room. I took the dinner that he bought to the kitchen table. I took the plate and transferred the food from the plastic into the plate. After everything ready, I took the plate to the living room and put them on the coffee table in front the TV so we can watch it while eating. That's what we always do when we home. Eating while watching TV and talk in the same time. Dad walks down the stairs when I turn on the TV.

"Everything ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answered and take a seat on the couch. Dad took a seat beside me and took the plate on the table. We eat our dinner while watching C.S.I, our favorite TV show.

"Tonight is the only night I'm going to buy meal. Tomorrow night it's your turn to cook," dad said eating his food.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because I give you an order and beside, you staying at home and I go work. So you cook. And I'm your father," dad answered with a smile on his face.

"I hate you when you use that word."

"Well, I love it," he smile. I just give a fake smile to him and continue eat the dinner.

"How's school?" dad asks.

"How's school like. How's work?" I ask after answered his question.

"How's work like. You know I can't tell you about my work..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You have to kill me if you tell me. I know, I know," I complete his sentence before he could. He just laughs.

We talk about a lot of thing that night. Even it's just two months we didn't meet and we talk on the phone almost every day but there are always new story that we like to share to each other. After dinner, we both clean up. I clean up the table and dad clean up the dishes. After that, we come back to the living room and talk until midnight.

'Knock, knock'

"Emily, wake up. Let's go for a jog."

I was shock from my dream when I heard a loud knock outside of my bedroom. I open my eyes and glance at the table clock at the desk beside my bed. It's 6 o'clock in the morning. With laziness I turn from the side and continue to sleep.

"Emily, come on," I heard my dad calling for me from outside.

"Emmmm…. Go away," I said and grab a pillow beside me and cover my face with it. Suddenly something grabs the pillow from my face and took it away from me.

"Come on angel. Wake up," dad wake me up. I still don't open my eyes and faking my sleep. I could feel the sun shining from the window on my face because dad pulls the curtain that covers the window. I fight it and turn to the other side.

"Emily, come on," dad persuade me again.

"Can we just jog tomorrow? I just want to sleep today," I said still refuse to open my eyes.

"No. We are going today. I don't know if you jog at school and I can't force you to do it. But at home you have to do it. At least you do it at home. Come on, get up now." Dad took my hand and pulls me up. I refuse and try to fight but I can't fight with his bigger and stronger arm.

"Umm… alright, alright. I'm waking up. I'm waking up," I said finally and sit down. I look at his smirk face.

"I was having a good dream you know," I said to him.

"Yeah? With whom?" he asks with a smile.

"Dad. EW. Is there no other thing that you can't think beside that? Gross. Get out from my room. I want to change," I push him out from the room and close the door behind him. He just laughs at me.

"I'll wait outside," I heard dad said before I heard his footstep leaving my room. I went to the toilet and clean my face before put on my exercise clothes. I met my dad in front of the house doing early exercise before we went for a jog. Every morning, we used to jog together around the block since I was ten. He said jog every morning made our body feel strong and we feel fresh doing work for the whole day. I follow him jog every morning after that until it become our routine every morning.

We ran for about 45 minute before us heading home. At home, dad made breakfast, pancake and crushed egg while I made us coffee and milk for both of us.

"What are you want to do in your first day at home?" dad asks.

"Nothing, I just want to stay at home today," I answered.

"Do you have assignment to do?" he asked again.

"It's a semester break dad. I don't have any assignment to do," I said.

"I'm just asking," he said.

"I know," I just give him a smile.

"I think I want to go to the supermarket today to buy something for my room. Anything you want me to buy?" I ask.

"Yeah, you can look what we don't have any more in this kitchen and buy them. It's been a week I didn't cook at home."

"Working late I see." I know dad's work is not easy. He has to solve hard cases that include the country and government. It's like in the TV show that we always watch every night. It's kinda cool to me and me proud that my dad work as an agent. I like to think like his work as a secret agent of government or something. I smile.

"Yeah, the case is hard and difficult. It needs a lot of research and work to do so we work late for last week," Even dad can't tell me about his work but he can tell me generally about it.

"Are you guys solved the case already?" I ask again.

"Yeah, we did two days ago. We got the bad guys right before they ride in the plane to run away from the country," he story.

"Wow. Good thing you guys early."

"Yeah."

We having our breakfast before dad went upstairs to his room to get ready to go to work and I clean up the kitchen. After an hour he went down ready with his suit and saying goodbye before he went to work.

First day at home needs me a lot of work to do. That is why I don't want to go anywhere in my first day home. I was killing my time cleaning the house. My dad is a clean person. He never leaves his clothes in his room after he's done with them. He does laundry himself and he will make sure the house in the good care. But he doesn't have that much time to take care of the big house. It's my job to take care of it when I'm home.

I clean up the whole house from the living room until dad's room. After that I went out and clean out my car which 2 months since I clean it up before. I did everything just in that day. After everything was done I clean myself and went to supermarket to get everything for the house and some personal thing that I need for myself. I cooked for myself that lunch and double it for me and dad for dinner.

It was 9 when I heard dad's car stop in the garage. I was watching 'supernatural' while checking my mail in internet. I wait until I saw his face and give a smile to him before I continue what I was doing before.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving," he said when he stand beside the couch.

"I taught you were eating outside," I know he did not eat outside but I still give an assumption to him.

"Now, why do I have to eat outside when I have someone to cook for me," he said widening his hand looking at me.

"Nice. You got me on that one," I said. He just gives me a smile.

"I already made us dinner. It's in the oven. I'll go get it ready while you take a shower," I offered and got up from my seat and heading to the kitchen.

"Good. Thanks," dad went upstairs while I went to the kitchen hot the dinner back and get it ready for us and put it on the table. When everything was ready dad walk into the kitchen and smells the food that I place on the table before he sits down.

"It's been long time I didn't eat this kind of meal," he said. I give him a look.

"I think it's time for you to get a wife, dad," I said and join him at the table. Dad just gives me a surprise look.

"You give me permission to married again?" he said.

"I never say no. Dad, you were not married again when I was a kid. And now I'm old enough. I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to worry about me anymore. You can get married if you want to," I answered. It's true. I knew that dad didn't get married because he want to raise me up and he doesn't want I feel bad when he married with someone. I always think that he needs someone in his life now when I go out from this house one day. When I, probably get married then maybe. At least I know there's someone can take care of him when I'm gone.

"Wow, this is the first time I heard it from you," dad complain while getting soup into his bowl.

"Why? Are you surprise? Come on dad. I'm 19. And you are 40. You are not that old, you know. You have a strong and tough body, which is really weird when I said that…" dad just laugh.

"The point is you deserve your own life after those years you raise me up." I continued.

"Thank u. for saying that," he said looking at me. I look at him for a while.

"Uh, come on. We are not having chick flick moment now, are we?" I complain give him a jerk look and continue eating. Dad laughs. I know he was thinking what I was just said to him and I don't regret whatever I just said to him. We eat our dinner in silence before he start to talk again.

"When are you going to visit grandpa and grandma?" he ask. Every semester break I will find a day so I can visit my grandparents who stay just outside from Kansas.

"I'm thinking next week. I want to stay a few days with them if you allowed?" I said and ask in the same time.

"Hey, who want to cook for me?"

"Dad!" I know he didn't mean that.

"I'm just kidding. Yes, you can stay a few days at grams," dad gives his permission.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask even I already knew the answered.

"I love too but I can't. But I will try to go on Friday and we can have dinner together there. What do you say?" he said. I give him smile.

"That's a great idea. I'll let them know when I go there next week," I said.

The second day I'm home, I still have no plan where to go. So I took a book that I just bought yesterday and read it on the swing that dad and I did on the tree in front of the house when I was 12. Reading outside the house and glancing to everyone around the neighborhood make me feel happy. Mrs. Cambell, who is living 2 blocks on the street; watering her small garden that she made in front of her house. It's Saturday, so there's kids playing outside their houses with their siblings and friends.

"Hey, reading a good book?" Melinda, Sarah and Lucas' daughter call to me standing in front of me. I look at her and give her a smile. After the family moved here 5 years ago, I used to baby sit the daughter and until now we become close. She was 11 back then. And now she's a teenager. She treats me like her big sister and she is like a little sister to me. It's good to have someone to talk to when you are the only child in the family. Melinda sits under the tree bringing her own book to read.

"I just bought this book yesterday at the book store. The storyline sound amazing. That why I bought it," I told her.

"Really? What's the title? What is it about?" Melinda asks.

"Prowlers. A story about Jake who can see his best friend ghost after he been killed by a monster called the prowlers," I give a simple synopsis to her.

"Sounds cool," Melinda said.

"Yeah, I will borrow it to you after I'm done with it," I said and Melinda give me a wide smile. I smile back at her.

"What do you got?" I ask for the book in her hand. She looks at it for a while.

"Haunted, a ghost story as well but it's a girl," she said.

"Cool. We can change the book after we done," I give the idea to her.

"Yeah, sure; Cool," Melinda answered.

We continue reading our book for half an hour before my phone ringing. It's Brooke, my friend from school. I answered it.

"Hey, girl; what are you doing?" I heard Brooke's happy voice from the other side.

"Uh nothing, just doing some reading; what's up?" I ask.

"Are you at home?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask again.

"I knew you were home. Actually I'm bored. I want to ask you and a few of our friends to go for a movie. What do you say?" she told me the real reason she called. I give a look at Melinda who still reading beside me.

"It's just for a movie?" I ask with a smile.

"I don't know. Maybe even more: Going for lunch, talk, shopping. Come on. It's been a years we didn't meet. I miss you and all of our friends," Brooke said with a sad voice. I smile to hear that.

"Sure, sweetheart. Why not, who else do you call?" I ask again.

"I got Caleb, Summer, Liz and Seth." Brooke answered.

"Okay. So, where do you want to meet?" I ask.

"Its 11 a.m. How about we meet at Samantha's diner? We can have lunch there and then we can go for a movie from there. We can ask Sam to join us," Brooke gives an idea.

"Okay. Sure. We can meet there," I agree with the idea.

"Cool. Okay, see you there then," Brooke said.

"Yeah, See you there," I said before I hang up the phone. Melinda looks at me with a smile. I smile at her back.

"It's your friend right? It's been long time you guys didn't see each other. It must be great meeting them again," She said.

"Yeah, It is," there are 7 of us who are really close to each other. We were just like a group in the school. We were close and help each other if one of us has a problem. Even dad knows them all. After high school, we all took our own destiny. Some of us including myself continue our study in college. Some of us continue family's business and some of us follow their own dream to live. Of cause we contact each other but not always because everyone is busy with their own live. Only Brooke love to find a time to meet us and arrange something so that we can meet and talk.

"Emily!" I woke up from my own dream, remembering the past.

"Sorry. Were you said something?" I ask Melinda who already stand in front of me.

"I was saying that I want to go home now when you have to go out," she said.

I give a smile to her. Something just popped in my head.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" I ask her. She gives me a surprise look.

"Umm, Thanks but I can't. I have a lot of school works to do and I think it will take two days to finish them all," she said. There's a disappointed look on her face.

"Ow. Okay. It's okay. I have 3 weeks break. We can go out some other time okay?" I give a suggestion. She smiles back. I smile too.

"Okay. Send my regard to your mom and dad, okay? See you tomorrow," I said standing up.

"Yeah, okay. Can I come to your house if I need your help in my home work?" she asks. I give her a smile.

"Of cause you can. You can come anytime you want. Just like the old time," I said.

"Okay. Cool. See you later then."

"Yeah, see you." Melinda walks to her house while I walk inside to get ready to go out. I get my purse and my car keys in my room. Grab my jacket and lock the door before drive the car to Sam's diner at the town.

Everyone, already there when I; arrive except Frank.

Sam took over her father's business after high school. With her father help, she growth the business to be a great place that anyone can imagine. Brooke took a design course in design school. She always wants to be a designer for clothes. She even made a cheerleader uniform for the cheerleader group in high school. Her designs are beautiful and now she wants to go future. Caleb work with his father in his father's company. He works there so that one day he can took over the company from his father. Seth and Summer are a couple since high school; and it's really good to hear that they are still together after a years. Seth studied in Yale. Taking courses, which have to do with comics? He love to draw comics and he already made his own comic and now get ready to publish it. His girlfriend on the other hand wants to be a singer. She has a good voice. She always sang whenever we hang out and cheer us out with her song when we were bored or not in a good mood. Her uncle who has a studio recording wants to help her making an album. Frank, our other friend who is not with us today went travelling in his boat with his father. He made that decision after he finally met his father final year in high school and after his mother pass away in the same year. He said he wanted to spend time with his father; after 10 years of being missing.

"Hey, Emily. Finally, what took you so long? We already here for half an hour," Brooke call in when she saw me coming.

"Sorry, got something to do at home." I answered and took a seat at the empty table; beside their own table which was already filled with Summer, Seth, Caleb and Brooke.

"Hi, Emily; It's been a long time," Caleb said.

"One year. Yes," I answer back.

Sam walks to us with a tray of drink for everyone of us.

"Here we go. A Diet Coke for Summer and Brooke, Soda for Seth, Coke for Caleb and Nescafe cold for Emily. Like always. You still like Nescafe cold don't you?" Sam asks after put down the drink.

"Yes, Sam. I still am. Thank u for still remembering my favorite drink," I said give her a smile. Sam nodding her head and sit in front of me.

"It's too bad Frank cannot be here with us," Summer said.

"Oh. I talk to him yesterday. He's in Hawaii with his dad." Caleb said. Caleb and Frank are close than anyone of us. They are best friend since kinder garden.

"Hawaii? Cool." Brooke said.

"Well, at least he's safe and happy. That's good to hear from him. Can you say hi if you talk to him again?" I said to Caleb.

"Sure," He answered.

"So, what movie we want to watch today?" Seth asks.

Everyone start talking given their own idea. After arguing for a few minute, we agree to watch '2012'. We are having our lunch in Sam's diner and after an hour all of us going out, leaving Seth, Brooke and Sam's car at the diner and just used Caleb and my car to go out. In that way, we can talk more in the car. After we watch the new movie, we agree to play bowling before we heading home starting our old life. It was almost dark when I realize I have to tell dad that I'm going to be late. I leave the group for a while and try to call dad. He picks up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks once he picks up the phone

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that I'm out with my high school's friends. We were just watched a movie," I said.

"Yeah? How was it?" Dad asks.

"The movie was good. We are playing bowling right now. Listen, I just want to let you know that I'm not cooking tonight. So is that okay if you eat dinner outside?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure of course; I got work to do anyway tonight. I might a little bit late." dad said.

"What time are you going to be home?"

"Well maybe, around midnight?"

"Alright, I'll be home before you're home."

"Okay. See you at home then."

"Yeah, see you dad."

I hang up the phone and get back to the group. We are having a good time today. We go to have a dinner and talk about what we did in our life after high school. After that we sent the others to Sam's diner to take their car and heading back to our own place. I plan with Brooke to meet next morning at my house to help her with her new design before us heading home. It was 10.30 when I arrive at home. I directly park my car in the garage and walk inside the house.

I headed back to my room, put down purse and my cell phone on the bed and was about to take off my jacket when I heard something coming from the living room. I stop and listen again. Nothing, I walk out from the room and look into the living room and see nothing.

"Dad?" I call in case my dad already home. No answer.

"Hey dad, are you even home?" I tried again, but still no answer. Slowly, I walked into the living room to check; but there's nothing there.

"DAD," I called back. Then I, headed upstairs to see if he's in his room. No one answer. Thinking I was hearing things because tired I turn and heading back to my room. Suddenly there's a big hand with a small towel cover my mouth from behind. I could smell chloroform. I try to fight but the person is so strong and the chloroform getting strong making me weak. My eyes feel heavy and my body feels weak to fight. Before my eyes close, I could see a women walking in front of me and said "Hello angel."

My head feel heavy when I woke up. I try to open my eyes and hold my head. I feel a little dizzy. My eyes wide open and I woke up straight after remember what happened last night. I look around.

_Where am I? _I ask myself. There are only a bed and a table in the room. It's a small room with no window. I walk to the door and try to open it. It's locked from the outside. I try harder but still didn't work. I turn back to the room. I look at my watch and its 2 am. There's a light coming from above but it's too small for me to even look outside. I sit back on the bed thinking who is kidnapped me and how to get out from here. Suddenly I heard the door unlock and it's opening. I wait to see whoever coming in. A women coming in and I could not believe what I just saw. I stand up looking at her. After a long time, After all these years, this is the first time I meet this women.

"Mom?" the word came out from my mouth without I expected. I was speechless when she is standing in front of me right now.

"Hello Emily. It's been a long time," she said.

"But how, and why?" I ask.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know what u is thinking right now. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you before. I bet your father told you that I was dead," she said walk to me. I move one step behind. She stop when I backward from her.

"He didn't tell me that you are dead. He told me that you were leaving us for your carrier," I said.

"He's right about that. I did leave him for my carrier but he's wrong about I leave you. I will never leave you." the woman said still standing in front of me.

"Why are you kidnapped me?" I ask.

"Because I'm scared if you will not coming with me," she answered.

"So you kidnapped me? You kidnapped me coz you scared I will say no? Who are you really is? Who are those guys outside the door?" I ask confuse about what happened.

"They are working for me," she answered.

"Working for you? Who are you?" I ask again.

"This is my carrier honey. I'm the boss now and the guys outside the door are working for me."

"You are the criminal. What are you, a thief?"

"I'm more than that honey. What I do is to get a lot more money than anyone else," I could not believe what I just heard. My own mother is a criminal. No wonder dad refused when I ask him to take me to see mom.

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard for you to accept this but…" she walked to me and I step away from her.

"Stay away from me." She stopped.

"Does dad know about you?" I ask.

"Yes. He is the one who arrested me 20 years ago." She answered.

My heart felt like dropping. All these years, and I was thinking my mom left me to follow her dreams to be rich or whatever. I never thought she could do something this terrible. I laid myself on the wall behind me so I could not fall.

"Did you know what dad's do when you were married him?" I ask. I think this is a good time to know everything from the beginning.

"Yes," she answered.

"I know who he is. I have a reason to married him. I have to get inside information. That's why I married your dad." I feel like my heart is exploded into pieces.

"You married dad, and not because you loved him?"

"No, because I need something from him; I had to win your dad's heart so I could go inside the government and get information. I was almost getting what I want when your father arrested me. That time, he knew who I really was. I didn't know that I was pregnant until a few months that I was in the jail. After you were born, your father took you away from me. I couldn't stop him. I was too weak, and he just took you away from me."

"He didn't want me; ending up being like you."

"No matter what, you are still my daughter. After I was out, I tried to locate you but I couldn't find you or your father. I tried many years but still couldn't find you. So I left. I had to do something to be strong and powerful to find you back. And now, I can do that."

"You mean to be a huge big criminal."

"This is my job, honey. I can't stop."

"And what do you want from me?"

"I want you to come with me. Have a life with me."

"And be a criminal like you? I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere with you," I heading to the door and tried hard to open it. Suddenly, I felt pain in my head. It really hurt. My head feels like it want to explode. I held my head and fell down in front of the door. Slowly, the pain severed away. I stayed for awhile, because I could still feel the pain from it and look at her.

"What… What did you do to me?" I ask trying to stand up.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I had to. Otherwise you will not coming with me."

I didn't say anything, but I kept staring at her.

"Sweetheart I love you. I just want you to come with me."

"By what, putting a chip in my head? Is that how you'd show me that you love me?" I shouted at her. I could not believe that she would do that terrible thing to her own daughter.

"I'm sorry. But this is the only way."

"You can't ever hold me that long. Dad will notice I'm missing and he will be looking for me. And then he can arrest you, once again."

"I know and that is why we are leaving this morning." I was surprise hearing the answer.

"Where are you taking me?"I ask.

"You will know tomorrow. Now why don't you go to sleep coz we've got to go tomorrow morning," She said before she leaving the room.

I'm still in shock after what happened. My own mother is a criminal. And now, she tries to take me out from the country. If she had managed, to get me out this country then there's nowhere dad was gonna find me, and there's nowhere that I could call or go home to ever again. I searched through my pockets, looking for my phone. Then I remember that I placed it on the bed when I was at home last night. Now how I'm gonna get help. I sit on the bed thinking where she will take me. I don't remember when I fall asleep.

I was having a dream sleeping on my bed when I heard someone calling for me. I thought it was dad. But why his voice sounds different? I woke up suddenly when I realize it was not dad. He's one of my mom's men.

"Wake up. We've got to move," he said. I sit there and look at him.

"Be nice to her. She's my daughter," the woman who used to be my mom walks into the room. I could see the man step behind give a way to her. How much power that she has right now until all this guys followed whatever she said. I didn't say anything but just look at her.

"Are you ready? We got to go now," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said. She walks and stops right in front of me.

"You have to sweety. If you don't want me to push this button again," she said as if holding something; that she held last night when I got a huge pain in my head. I just look at her.

"Come with me to the car that is waiting for us outside," she walks to the door.

"I first, need to wash my face first," I said.

She turns around and looks at me and then turns to her man.

"Take her to the toilet. I'll wait in the car." She gives an order to the guy and walk away.

"Yes ma'am," he answered. Then he pulls me up and pushes me out the door. He walks me to the toilet. After I wash my face, he took me to the car outside the building which already waiting there. I don't know where I am and can't do anything when we are about to go away from here. I get in the car. She is sitting beside me and looks at me for a while before order the driver to drive. I turn myself towards the window and looked outside. I can't ask for help now, because the window is a one way mirror. People outside cannot see inside of the car. The car is lock and I couldn't open it.

There's nothing I could do but to wait. I look around and thinking how could I run away from this people. After an hour drive I said, "I need to go to the toilet."

She looks at me, and then her man in the front seat.

"Well, hold it. Would ya? We are not stopping anywhere," he said.

"When it wants to come out, there's no stop to it, you idgit," I said. He gives me his mean look.

"Don't you ever call me that, and don't think we're stupid? You just giving an excuse so you can run, we are not fool's."

"Aren't you?" I ask. He wanted to be mad at me when she stopped him.

"Stop it. We are going to stop." She said.

"But ma'am..." he doesn't agree but she cut it out and said.

"She will not running away from us. She's not that stupid. We stop at the diner in front. We can take our breakfast there too." The guy silent for awhile before answered.

"Yes ma'am." This guy is so stupid taking order from a woman. That what, I was thinking. The car stops in front of the small diner. I was about to go out when she pull me back inside.

"Remember Emily. Don't try to do something stupid." I look at her before pulling back my hand and stepped out from the car. Her two guys were already waiting outside. There's no way I can run away right now. I stand still look at them back and forth until my mom stand beside me.

"Let's go," she said and starts walking to the diner. I didn't move but then someone push me from behind to make me move. I start walking follow the lady who I call mom before. I look over the place to study the place so I can think of something to run. We step into the diner and she walk straight to find a seat next to the window. I look over the diner. 2 guys sit at the bar drinking coffee, a well suit guy sitting beside the window reading newspaper. Not many people in the diner. I try to find another door beside the main door. Maybe, there is one in the back. I have to do something to get out from here.

My mom sits in a place beside the window. I take a seat in front of her. Her two guys take a seat right beside the door. Guide the door, I think. There's no door behind me, so I can't run away. I look outside the window to avoid look at her crazy face.

"Good morning. What can I get for both of you lady?" the waitress stand beside our table and get ready to take our order.

"Just coffee, please," I ask without looking at the waitress.

"Now sweetheart, you should have something to eat. Breakfast is good before we begin our day," I heard my mother talk to me with a nice loving voice. I turn to look at her. By putting both hands on the table, and looking at her I said, "Do you think I can eat after what you have done to me?"

She looks at me very deeply silently. I could sense the waitress looking at us curious. I still did not turn from looking at her face. I want to show her that I'm not weak. After a while she turns to look at the chubby old lady and smile.

"I'm sorry, please forgive my daughter for saying comments like that," she said.

I lay against the back of the chair and turn to look outward again.

"She is your daughter? I'm sorry. You look young to have a teenage daughter like her. You guys looks like sisters," the waitress said with a smile and I could see my mother also smiled.

"Well, I got that a lot," she said.

I hum myself when I heard that word and roll my eyes.

"You see, we had a little argument this morning; and she refuse to talk to me after I took away her cell phone and her car." I turn back to look at her. She is looking at me straightly. I think she try to say not to play around with her. I didn't say anything but keep quiet and look back outside.

"OH, they always are. My son did the same when I took away his game," I heard the waitress said.

"Yeah, how old is your son?" my mother asked.

"13 years old," the waitress answered.

"Well, my daughter here is older than yours," she said.

I look at her and give her funny smile, "Why mom, have you forgotten how old am I now?"

She looked at me without saying anything. I could know the waitress also look at both of us.

"Well, then. What should I get for you ma'am?" she ask wanting to not let the tense continue.

"Give us, pancakes for the both of us and a coffee for me. Thank you." my mother gives her order. I turn back to look outside. The waitress writes down our order.

"Alright, the order will be right up." She leaves us to go back to the kitchen. It's silent for a little while.

"Emily, don't do this to me. I'm your mother," she said. I didn't say anything nor looked at her. I kept looking outside silently.

"I know it's hard for you to accept this, but this is the only way for us to be together again," she said.

"The only way, by kidnapped me? And ruining my old life style to be in your new life style? What life do you have other than killing or doing something bad?" I turn to look at her and ask.

"I can give you anything you want. I can give you a better car, big house. You can have a better life."

"I don't want that life. I just want to go home."

"Emily. I tried for a long time to get you back. Your father took you away from me. I just want my daughter back. I just want you back," she try to retrieve my hand, but I pull them away from her and put them under the table.

"Sweety, I'm sorry I had to do this. But I missed you. And I want you to stay with me and have a new life style with me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like your life style. I don't want to become a criminal like you. We'd be, running away constantly from cops at any hour. Feeling scared, that one day your will fail. I, myself rather have a simple life; but a safe and happy one."

She didn't say anything for a while but looked at me in silence.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't let you do that. You will come with me, whether you like it or not." That word tells me that she will do anything to make me go with her. I kept quiet and looked at her without say anything until the same waitress come back and brought our breakfast.

"Here you go. Coffee and pancakes for two beautiful ladies," she said putting down the plates and cups of coffee. I still didn't turn away from looking at her.

"Where's the toilet?" I ask the waitress.

"Umm, at the back of the diner." she answered. I took a sip on the coffee and stood up.

"It's the first door on the right." She continues.

I didn't say anything, but just walked to back of the dinner. I walked through the kitchen and headed towards the toilet. It's a small toilet. I lock the door behind me, and look around to find a way out. There's a small window above the toilet but I can't get through it. I step back down and look around. A broken mirror that was right in front of me and that it was beside the toilet.

_I have to get out of here. But how? They are watching over me now. I can't make a call for help. What do I do?_ I ask myself. I keep quiet and thinking.

_I can't call for help but maybe I can ask someone to call for help for me._ I look around to find something that can help me. I look at the mirror and found the broken mirror. This is the only way I could ask for help.

I took the broken mirror and place it on my hand but stop.

_If I cut my hand, they will notice that I do something. _I stop to think. Then, I took off my jacket and my t-shirt's sleeve and place the broken mirror on my arms; I can't believe I'm so doing this. I took a deep breath and cut my arm. My arm starts to bleed. I hold the pain and used the blood to send a message for anyone to see when they some in the toilet. I hope.

'_HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KEDNAPPED. CALL THIS NUMBER. IT'S MY DAD. I'm the one with the leather jacket.'_

After write my dad's number on the mirror, I clean up my hand and my bleeding arm. I took the tissue and cover my arm before put back my jacket on. When I'm sure with what I'm doing I walk out the toilet and close the door behind me. I can see that mom's man start to stand and walk to me. I ignore him and start walking back to the table.

"What took you so long? The pancakes are getting cold," my mom said.

Without say anything I eat the breakfast hoping that someone will see my message. After we eat our breakfast mom got up and leave the money on the table and wait for me to stand up and walk with her. We walk outside with mom and one of her guy in front and the other one walk behind me. I look for a good time to run. When everyone got back to the car, and get step inside the car, I took that chance and ran as fast t as I could to the other side of the road.

"Ah!" I screamed when I felt the pain behind my head again. She's doing it again, and to her very own daughter. I stopped and held the back of my head. It's really hurting badly.

"Aahh," I hold it back and hold on to the car beside me before I fall down. On the ground I still try to avoid the pain but it's too strong. I held the back of my head, and the pain was so, severe even I knew it would not help much. The pain didn't stop it still continued, and it lasted longer than before. I could hear someone run over to me and held my back.

"Miss, are you okay?" I heard some guy ask but I could not answer, because of the massive pain.

"Oh, thank you so much, she's my daughter. She has really bad migraines. Thank you so much." I heard my mother talk to the guy that held me. I could feel her hand touching me. Suddenly, the pain stops again. I breathe very hard for a few minute, but still could not get up. So, she and the guy help me up, I had no other choice but to follow. I got up still holding the back of my head. I groaned slowly.

"She doesn't look good, maybe you should take her to the hospital." the guy gives a suggestion. He really, cared, but he doesn't know what really happened.

"I am, actually we were heading to the hospital; but we stopped here to have breakfast," my mother told him while she held me tight.

"Alright then, are you okay now?" he asks me. I looked at my mother and she grasps my arm harder. I made a slow groan and tried to smile to the guy.

"Yeah, yeah, hmm I'm fine. I'm feeling a bit better now. Thanks." I said.

The guy gives a nod to us and walks away. I look at him walking away. I wish I could just ask for his help. I felt my mother, pull my arm back to the car with her acquainted men follow behind us.

"I told you, not to cross me again," she whispered as we walked to the car. Before I step into the car, I saw the same waitress that served us in the dinner look back at us. The image she portrayed was priceless. I knew, she read the message that I wrote on the mirror. I looked at her for a few minutes before I had been pushed inside the car by one of my mother's men. I step in, and he step in beside me. I sat in the middle between my mother and her man and she ask the driver to drive away from here.

"You should never do that," she said after a while.

I didn't reply back, but just kept quiet and looked ahead on the road.

"Emily, don't make me do this . . ." she said but didn't complete her whole sentence when I cut her off.

"Do what, try to control me; well, you already did that . . . mom."

"Emily, I did this for your own good…"

Once again, I cut off her sentence. "No, you did this for your own good. You didn't want dad to have a good life. And you wanted me to continue your bad ass business life style." She looks at me but I turned to look at the road again.

"I just want to be with my only daughter, is that bad?" she said.

"Well, let's see. You kidnapped me; put . . . whatever controlling thing in my head and now getting me away from my own safe life style by taking me out of this country. You didn't ask me what I wanted. You just took me to be with you; and now you tell me. Is that a good type of mother to you?" I asked her back before viewing the road once again. There's a silence, but only for a while. I didn't bother to look whether she's hurt or not; with the statement I just replied to her 'because I didn't care about it anymore.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but this is for your own good."

Suddenly, one big hand grabs me from behind and yanks me backward. I try to let my arms go, but he grabs my arm and holds it near my neck.

"What, what are you doing? Let me go!" I struggle to free myself, but he was to strong. I saw my mother take a syringe and a bottle filled with some kind of substance from her bag. I should have known what she's trying to do; but as much as I tried to get myself free I couldn't.

"What, do you think you're going to do with those?" I asked. Still, I'm trying hard to free myself. The guy, who held me grabs my right arm and hands it towards mother's direction. She pulls up my jacket and t-shirt's sleeve, while I'm still struggling to get free. She saw my arm was cut and she look at me.

"What did you do to yourselves?" she asks.

I didn't answer.

"She must have cut herself, to send a message in asking for help in the diner," the guy said.

She looks at me waiting for a reply, but I didn't say I anything.

"Well, we'll be long gone when they call for help," she said. Grabs my arm and gets the syringe ready to inject me with liquid solution from the bottle.

"No, don't . . . no. Let go of me! NO! NO! ahhh. . . " I can't do anything anymore when the liquid was injected into my blood stream. Slowly, I felt very tired, droopy, and my body was getting weak. I was breathing hard and looked at her.

"I hate you. . ." I said. I could not struggle anymore; my body felt drowsy, weak and exhausted. My eyes began to feel heaver and within minutes, everything went dark.

Suddenly and slowly, I arose to a mild-awakening state of mind. I didn't recall how long I was unconscious for, since the last time she doped me. My head felt dizzy and vertiginous, when I was awake. I tried to move, but my hands felt bonded behind my back. As well as, my feet; my mouth was covered with duck-tape. I don't even know if she already succeeded in getting me out of the country.

_Am I still in Kansas? Or even in USA? _I thought.

I open my eyes slowly, and found out that I was in motel room. The only thing that I didn't know was if this motel room was anywhere near Kansas or somewhere outside United State. I was lying on the bed with my hands and feet bonded up. My mouth covered with duck-tape. I try to free myself once again, but the binds was too tied and I know it would later leave an aggressive and massive mark. I look around the room, and it was a double side room. With a small living room to one side and a bedroom bed was where I was lying down. The windows were covered with curtains, and I couldn't look outside but I sensed it still didn't hit the evening mark. There was no sight of my dominating mother, and her idgit men. I tried harder to free myself.

"She's awake." I heard someone say. I looked down to my feet, and see that one of my mother's men was standing against the wall looking at me. My mother had walked behind him; and stop beside him and glanced at me.

"Leave us. I want to be alone with my daughter." she said. Her man walked away followed by the other guy. She stood there until we heard the door was close and locked. She walks and sits beside me.

"I thought, you would never wake up," she said. Well, since the duck-tape covered my mouth I couldn't say anything. And she noticed that too. She uncovered my mouth.

"Sorry. I forgot," she said.

"Where . . . are we?" The first question I asked. I don't want to waste any of my time thinking where I am.

"Still in United State, if that make you feel happy."

I am happy, I'm still home. Though, I still have a slim bit of a chance to get away and run. I didn't present that statement to her; I don't want to make it so obvious.

"The plane has been delayed. There were heavy storms, and they can't fly until the storm has stopped. Hopefully, they will be here by tonight. So in the mean time, we have to stay here until dark," she explains.

I didn't really want to know by the way. All I wanted is to get out of here and go back home.

"I bought us dinner," she said and grab plastic on the table beside the bed.

"I'm not hungry." Actually, I was starving but I don't want to eat anything that she brought for me. In fact I'm not gonna eat until I get home.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't act like a child." She opened the packaged food in the plastic covering.

"Huh, I thought that that was what you were trying to do. Isn't that why you tied me up?" I said.

"I tied you up, because I don't want you to run away from me again," she said.

"Right, like you can't just push the button; even if I did try to run."

"I don't want to hurt you. That is why I tied you up."

I didn't reply with a good come back. I just didn't want to argue anymore with this woman or so called mother. I just kept quiet in solitude, and not look at her. Suddenly, she grabs my shoulder and turned me to face the bed.

"Let go of me. What are you doing?" I tried to free myself, but she presses down harder on me.

"Making a point," She touches behind my head and looked for something. I had no recollection of what she was looking for, nor did I ask. I felt a little pain behind my back, as if she had pulled something from the back of my head. Once she let me go, I pushed myself away from her. One of her hands, were holding something like a needle. I don't know what it was.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Acupuncture needle. Except it has something in it, that can give a little volt of electricity through your body; once I push the button that controls the needle." she answered.

"You're, putting an electric thing in me?" I ask. I just couldn't believe what she just said.

"Uh, come on. Not a huge thing; it wouldn't kill you." she said and threw the needle away. I didn't say anything but making huff.

"Now, it's gone. Are you happy now?" she asks.

"It doesn't change anything. I'm still not going anywhere with you," I said.

"Well, like it or not you will. Now how about we just eat, huh?" she grab the fork and try to feed me a piece of chicken but I run my mouth away.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you don't eat since this morning. You will get sick if you don't eat something."

"That's good, even better if I die. I will never have to go anywhere with you."

"You know I will not let anything happened to you," she said.

She tried to feed me again, but I refuse until she finally gave up.

"Alright then, has it your way but you are still coming with me," she said.

Her two men were coming in and called for her. She leaves me and went to talk to her men. I looked at them but they weren't looking. Maybe they thought that I will not try to do something. But I will not stay doing nothing either. I am small myself, so I can push my hand over my feet to have them right in front of me. Once, I get my hands in front of me then I can grab the scissors on the table beside me and cut the tied bond on my feet and my hand. One of the idgit's, saw and screamed at me. He tried to grab me, but I kick his face. He falls down. The other guy tried to attack, but I grabbed the food on the table and threw it to his face. He stopped for awhile. I held his head in place and kick his head. He screamed holding his face and step back a few step. I kick his jelly belly and he fell down. I took the chance to run, but the other guy grabbed my feet and I fell down. He holds me down, with his big hand. I kicked his small rabbit, and he fell beside me holding his swollen rabbit. I tried to get up, but the other guy was already ready for me. It was his turn to hold me down, but this time he sat on me and pressed both of my hands close to my chest. I couldn't move. Suddenly, we all heard the door knock; they all looked at each other. I tried to free myself, but my mother went to get the door.

"Shhh," the guy said holding my shoulder so I couldn't move.

"Hello ma'am, do you want a room service?" I heard a lady's voice outside the door.

"No, it's okay. I think we are okay," my mother answered.

I know I can't run, but my mouth was not covered so I took that chance.

"HELP!" I screamed. The guy immediately covered my mouth with his hand. I struggled to get myself free, but I thought my scream got the lady's attention.

"What was that?" I heard she asked. A few second of silence, there before my mother answered.

"That's my kids, you know how kids are. Playing around and ask for help when they are fighting. Don't hurt your little sister sweetie." she said.

"Oh, okay then. I'm going now, and if you need anything else then you can go to the office and ask there." the lady's said.

"Sure, I will. Thank you." My mother said.

She tried to send the lady away. I tried to scream for help, but the hand that covered my mouth stopped me from doing that. My hope was faded, away when my mother had closed the door behind her. She walked into the room, where I was in with the idgit goons.

"I expected you, to cooperate with me angel. Is it hard for you to just keep quiet and don't do anything stupid? I try to be nice to you but you don't let me. I guess I have to be hard for you," she said walk to her bag. She pulls a handkerchief from her handbag and rolled it.

"I don't want to hurt you but you don't give me much choice," she continued and moved closer to me. Her men who hold me turn me facing the floor and bring my hand with him at my back and hold them tied. She put the piece of handkerchief and tied it up behind my back of the head before I could even speak. She tied it very tied until I can't even make a proper sound. Her man tied my hand and my feet tightly, and gets up leaving me on the floor.

I turn myself to the side facing all of them. My mother and her two men were standing beside her.

"Your father taught you well, huh?" She asks. I didn't answer since my mouth was bonded.

"Well, he didn't teach you well enough." she continued, and left me on the floor of the next room. One of her men followed her, and the other one sat on a chair behind me. Guarding me, I think. Make sure I didn't try to escape again. I was leave in a few hours, before I walked into the room again but followed by her men.

_Does this guy, follow her wherever she goes? _I thought to myself.

"It's time," she said.

I glared at the clock, at the other side of the room. It's 10.30 p.m. The guy, who followed my mother walked beside me and pulled me up and carried me on his shoulder.

"After tonight, we are both free from your father, and he will never see us again," she said touch my head. I shook my head, and allowed her hand to fall.

"Let's go." She walked in front and walked out the door. She checked outside, before we walked out to the car. The guy, who carried me walked behind her and stop by the car. I heard the trunk open. A few second later, the guy who carried me had placed me down in the trunk. I struggled hard to free myself, but I failed immensely. I tried to scream, but obviously it won't work.

"Until we are out of this country, you are so grounded!" She said before she closes the trunk.

_NO! _I screamed, but my voice was stuck to my throat.

Everything went dark, I kick the trunk but it wouldn't open nor budge. I heard the engine start; and a few second later I feel the car move leaving the motel. I don't know how long the car was move. I just felt the car stop, for a few times at the traffic light; before the long ride. The car finally stopped, after an hour drive and I heard a plane fly over me so I'm guessing we were at the airport. The trunk was not immediately open after the car stopped. I didn't know what happen, or what they were doing; but while waiting for them to let me out I tried to free myself.

Suddenly, I heard police car siren a lot of them. And also, a helicopter sounded above me.

'_Finally, Daddy _I smiled to myself hoping that would be my dad came to save me.

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR WEAPON ON THE GROUND; AND STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE."

I heard the announcement from the speaker. I don't know what happened, but I heard a gunshot a few second after that. I waited and did not move until the gun fire stopped, about half hour after that. I don't know who were winning. A few minute past, and I didn't hear anything. Suddenly, I heard the trunk was force open from outside. I waited until it finally open.

The bright damned, light from the chopper blinded me for a minute; but there was a man standing in front of me covering the light. I didn't know who he was, but his clothes showed me that he was a cop.

"I found her." he said.

He pulls a knife from his pocket; and untied the bondage from my hand, feet and mouth. He helped me out from the car.

"Emily." I heard someone calling for me, and I turned to see my dad run to me. I smiled.

"Dad," I called for him with my weak voice. He walked close to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said.

"It's okay, as long you saved me; before she took me out of the country," I said.

He let go of me and looked at me carefully.

"Are you okay, did she hurt you?" Dad asks checking my face if there's any scar or something.

"No, I'm fine dad." I said. He looked satisfied with my answer and continued to hug me. I allowed him to hug me until; he felt he could let me go after a few minute.

"Mom?" I asked after he let me go. Dad turns, and looks at body on the ground that was a few feet from the car. There she was, lying on the ground bleeding and not moving nor breathing. I turned to look at dad.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah, me too." he said looked at the body.

"Can you walk?" He asks finally.

"I don't know. I guess." I did feel hurt on my feet and my hands. I tried to walk and almost fell down, before dad grabbed me and helped me stand against the car.

"I guess my feet hurt, very fiercely after such long hours of being bonded." I said.

"It's okay, I got you angel." Dad said and took my hand.

"Let's get you home, there's a lot of people waiting for you at home." he said helped me walk to a car.

"Who?" I ask.

"You'll see." he answered as he smiled to me.

I asked no more and walked with him to the car.

Finally at my safe home, right after I walked into the living room I saw all of my friends and Melinda's family were awaiting for me arrival. Summer, Sam and Brooke ran and hugged me as soon they saw me.

"Ahhh…" I felt pain all over my body when they both hug me tightly.

"Guys, you're hurting me." I said when they didn't let go of me. Then they heard me groan. They let go of me immediately.

"Uh sorry, sorry; are you okay?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered.

Brooke, Sam and Summer helped me sit down on the couch. Caleb, Seth, Melinda, Sarah and Luke were all together filling the room. Dad joined sitting on the chair beside the TV.

"We were all worried about you." Sarah said. I just smiled at her.

"I came here this morning, after you promised to help me. Your dad told me that you were missing." Brooke began her story.

"I was deadly worried, so I called everyone to let them know." she continued.

"I can see that, thank you." I said looking at everyone in the room.

"We came over as, soon as we got Brooke's call." Seth continued from Brooke's story.

"They helped me to find you," Dad said.

"Thanks guys, you guys are the best friends that I have ever had."I said.

"That's what we do when our friend needs our help, right?" Summer said smiling at me.

"Once again, thank you. If it not be, because of you guys I'd probably be already out of the country and very far from here," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asks. I know she's just trying to be helpful to me. To tell them, so I will feel much better; but I don't really feel like wanting to talk about it yet.

"Not now. I don't want to think about it, right now. I just want, to have my time with my family; and friends who are always there for me." I said.

"It's good to see you home and safe. How do you feel now?" Lucas asks sitting beside his wife, Sarah.

"So, starving! I didn't eat since this morning, can anyone cook or order something for me to eat." I said.

Everyone laughed at my beckoning call.

"Well, at least we got the same Emily again." Caleb said.

"I think all of us need supper, I'll cook something for all of us." Sarah said, and stranded up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Sam said and stood up to follow Sarah to the kitchen. Melinda stands up and walked to me.

"It's really good to see you home." she said and kisses me on my cheek.

"It's really good to be home." I said. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to help her mother and Sam out.

I looked at everyone in the room, and I felt happy to have all the people who love me and be there when I need them. Even though, I lost a mother tonight; but I didn't feel bad nor sad, because she was someone that I didn't want in my life right now; and I have all my family that I want and desire for right now. I smiled to myself, and thought that everything was finally over.

22


End file.
